Pretty When You Cry
by What's Their Name
Summary: Draco's initiation to the Death Eaters. Reads almost like going backwards.


****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all rights reserve property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios. Character used here is without permission of said authority but is used with no intention of making profit. 

"Pretty When You Cry" property of Jon Crosby, and used here with out composers permission. Song was used with out intention of making profit.

WARNING: may be squeaky material for some tread with caution. Draco is in character so don't expect any remorse.

__

You're made of my rib or baby  
You're made of my sin  
And I can't tell where your lust ends  
And where your love begins

He was in, all because of this insignificant girl. Draco listened to the declining rate of breathing as the figure lay crumpled at his dragon hide clad feet. 

With a graceful flick of his wrist his dark cloak rose. He did not want anything of his to touch the loathsome thing that dare to challenge him and his beliefs. Musing his thought's briefly laid on that poor things' family and what shame this would bring. All he could do was throat a deep laugh.

__

No one can resist me. He thought as he stepped around the pool of blood. It pored steadily from the hole created by the numerous hex's needed to accommodate the steadily rising number of death eaters and their… _appendages_. Surprised that a dead body could bleed so much he watched from a foot away in fascination. His goal was met, she had succumbed with her dying breath, she had given in and he had won.

__

  
I didn't want to hurt you baby  
I didn't want to hurt you  
I didn't want to hurt you  
But you're pretty when you cry

His ticket in. That was what she was going to be. Dead or alive, he wanted her. Bad. Draco never questioned the Dark Lords taste in girls, to him it was just another pair of legs to spread. He gave up a long time ago on the ideals of love. All it ever got him was a black eye and a fat lip. He knew that if she did refuse, it wouldn't be a huge deal. The lower ranks would get her… her… well she wouldn't be "her" anymore just an empty malleable vessel. 

__

And the moon gives me permission  
And I enter through her eyes  
She's loosing through her virginity  
And all her will to compromise

The society did that to you. Stir crazy, longing for a soft caress, to hold a conversation about the weather, or the Ireland/ Austria quiditch game last night on the wireless. Those simple moments, where life seems right, were few and far between. If you could get anything like that, even if it made you a necromaniac, you took it. It was a touch you could imagine as soft one. A cool kiss, conceived as coy. A copulation where no matter what all participating were satisfied. 

  
_I didn't want to hurt you baby  
I didn't want to hurt you  
I didn't want to hurt you  
But you're pretty when you cry_

The moans of pain sending him over the edge of delirium. The screams she emitted as her tainted blood ran down her legs. How she squirmed under him, only adding to the pleasure of the moment. What was it about the virgin's? Inexperienced and clumsy. Anything going for them could be met with magic on anyone else. Maybe it was the joy of taking it away from her. Like a child who gets his way. Satisfied, he rose and adjusted his cloak. She lay listless, on the cold wet ground that he had decided would be her marriage, birth and deathbed. 

  
_I didn't want to fuck you baby  
I didn't want to fuck you  
I didn't want to fuck you  
But you're pretty when you're mine_

He will remember that night with an uncanny sense of clarity. How she looked under the tails of the willow tree, curving wherever body and branch met. She was half-asleep, daydreaming of her dark prince to come and take her away. In the end all she got was him.

  
_I didn't really love you baby  
I didn't really love you  
I didn't really love you  
But I'm pretty when I lie_

You hurt me baby

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he gazed up at the stars. Soon their insignia would mar the star filled sky, blocking out whatever cheerful light they might shine. They would be here soon and he had a task to consummate. Sitting down next to the girl, he examined her damaged body.

  
_I hurt you baby  
  
If you knew how much I loved you  
You would run away  
But I treat you bad  
It always makes you want to stay_

Come heaven or high water, never a dead one. He promised aloud, idly running his fingers through her rust coloured hair as she groaned into the dirt below.

He knew he had to be quick. Maybe it would be better for her to be dead… nasty thoughts that would only end it pain for him. No one was more important to him, than him.

__

I have something to give you. Crouched low he purred into her ear. _I don't want it anymore. Thirty hours of pain all at once, all for you. _Taking her head placidly into his hands, he gave her head a quick snap, and it was over. 

He was in 

  
_I didn't want to hurt you baby  
I didn't want to hurt you baby  
I didn't want to hurt you baby  
I didn't want to hurt you baby_

****

Authors Notes: Reviews and flames welcome. Don't care really who the red head is, haven't decided if it's Ginny or not and will not continue this. It's a one timer, so my muse will let go of me.


End file.
